


Impaling

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Prompt: Impaling, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Nicky gets stabbed /again/.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 26





	Impaling

Nicky had run out of bullets in the previous room as he chased after his target with his sword in hand.

The man he was after was carrying two guns and should have been able to shoot Nicky.

Not that it would do anything except maybe slow him down for a few seconds, but the man didn't know that.

After it was too late, Nicoló thought that maybe the man's plan was to get him to follow him.

Nicky was eighty percent sure that it was a trap by then, but it was too late to turn back so he kept on going after him.

The man turned to a corridor on his left, going through the single door that was there.

Nicky stopped in front of the closed door and gripped his sword better, preparing himself for an ambush.

He kicked the door open and walked in slowly and quietly, taking in every little sound he could pick up.

Having walked midway inside, Nicky paused as he thought he heard a footstep.

As Nicoló was taking a deep breath, a man crashed into him from the side, throwing them both to the ground.

These men the Old Guard was after were tall and physically well-built, meaning that the team -except for Andy who was an actual bull- _could have been_ bested by them.

Nicky, no matter with all the years under his belt, wasn't a match for this pure, brute strength the men possessed and found himself overpowered as two other burly men dropped near their friend and a wrestling Nicky.

One man caught Nicky's legs by his ankles and held them before pinning them down while the other man gathered both of Nicky's wrists in his hands and held them over the Italian's head.

The first man who had rammed into him sneered to himself as he reached for Nicky's sword which lay thrown aside, unnoticeably fallen in the scuffle.

Nicoló tried to free his hands but found them held with bruising force, same with his legs.

The immortal found himself completely immobilised as he watched his own sword being lifted and pointed straight into his side.

Nicky gasped as the blade pierced his skin, taking his breath away bit by bit.

He looked at the grinning man towering above him as he pushed the blade deeper and deeper into Nicoló's flesh.

The man mercilessly twisted the sword before it finally hit the ground, indicating that there was no more space for it to go.

Nicky found himself thankful for it because even though he had had the same exact injury before, the pain never lessened.

Both men holding him down let go of him after a few seconds and Nicky tried to fight back but his body wouldn't obey him.

He could feel his body shutting down, the darkness creep around his eyes and his blood flow slowing to a halt.

Nicky's mind became blank as he looked into the smiling face of the man who killed him with his own sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:))


End file.
